Liberation of Germany
by Bismarck321
Summary: Joachim von Ribbentrop is made Fuhrer . He has amendments to a certain laws he wants passed and he is more careful in the war.
1. Chapter 1

Joachim von Ribbentrop was looking over reports from the German ambassador to the Soviets when Generalfieldmarschall Erwin Rommel entered the office with four soldiers. Rommel announced," Herr Ribbentrop we need you to come with us."

Joachim stood and followed Rommel with a confused look on his face. After several minutes they arrived at Göring's office, Rommel indicated for Joachim enter the office alone.

Joachim entered the room to see Joseph Goebbels, Karl Donitz, Heinz Guderian and Albert Speer with Fedor von Bock standing around the desk.

Joseph looked up and said," The Fuhrer has been killed." Joachim was about to say something but Joseph continued," By us as he was leading us to war."

Bock took over," Göring and Himmler have been arrested as well as most of the SS."

Albert finished," Hitler didn't write a will so we don't have a successor and Erwin come in we know you are listening."

Rommel entered with his long coat almost making him trip, Guderian placed a small plastic tank on the map on the desk. Joachim asked," What does that have to do with me?"

Joseph grinned and said," Well how would you react if we said we wanted you be Fuhrer?"

Joachim looked at him and replied," I would be willing on one condition." Joseph nodded," I get one week to prepare."

Joseph and Albert shared a look before Joseph said," Very well but we will need a deputy so they can take over your duties for the next week."

Joachim looked over the people in the room and thought for several minutes before saying," I want Erwin to be my deputy."

Rommel's head snapped round to look at Joachim in shock as Joseph nodded in agreement. "We will leave you to it then." Bock said as he and the others left leaving Joachim and Rommel alone in the office.

* * *

Joseph walked though the hallways of the Reich Chancellery thinking about what the future holds for him. He thought about the reason he had divorced his wife and planned this plot.

In 1937 Joseph had realised he liked men in the same way he likes women and he also realised that he had conflicting feelings about Hitler's plan for the future.

After that realization he had got into to contact with Albert and they had begun to plan the plot to kill Hitler called Operation Liberty.

Bock came up with the idea to use the reserve army which Bock could easily take command of. The reserve army would arrest Himmler, Göring and high ranking SS officials, then Donitz and Admiral Canaris would seize control of the Navy using the Abwehr.

Guderian would then force Göring to cede control of the Luftwaffe to Albert Kesslring who would ground all planes for the foreseeable future. Joseph was proud of the plan they of came up with and the high percentage of success.

* * *

Joachim and Rommel stood staring at each other. Rommel finally broke eye contact and said," Why did you choose me?"

Joachim smiled softly and said," I chose you because you can help me pass an amendment to the marriage law."

Rommel looked intrigued and asked," What is the amendment?"

Joachim instinctively shrank into himself as he passed Rommel a file. Rommel opened the file and read the first page of it.

**Amendments to Marriage Legislation of 1903**

**Wrote by Minister Ribbentrop.**

_Amendments to Marriage Legislation are the following:_

_First, Marriage will be open to people of any orientation even if it is by two people of the same sex._

_Second, The Church will have to perform marriages to be compliant with the new amendment._

_Final Amendment, There will be a office of marriage created in the Ministry of the Interior to regulate the new amendments._

_ J. Ribbentrop._

Rommel closed the file with no expression on his face. After a few minutes he said," I will help you because I know someone who has feelings for you but without this won't be able to confess." After saying this a excited grin graced his face.

Joachim let a relived sigh escape from him and their eyes met again with a mischievous look in each of their eyes.

Rommel thought about what Joseph would do to him if he found out he gave Joachim a clue about his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Joachim lowered his pen after he had written the last name on the paper that held the members of his government he them read the paper to make sure there was no mistake

_Deputy Fuhrer: Erwin Rommel_

_Chancellor of the Reich: Joseph Goebbels _

_Reich Minister of Foreign Affairs: Franz von Papen_

_Reich Minister of Finance: Konstantin von Neurath_

_Reich Minister of the Interior: Konrad Adenauer_

_Reich Minister of Justice: Otto Braun_

_Reich Minister of War: Wilhelm Frick_

_Reich Minister of Economics: Hjalmar Schacht_

_Reich Minister of Food and Agriculture: Alfred Hugenberg_

_Reich Minister of Armaments: Albert Speer_

Joachim sealed the paper in an evelope and put Joseph's name on it with a note saying '_My ideas for the new government." _He knew that Joseph would get the letter in a few hours.

After that he moved onto the next thing Albert had sent up to him. He looked over the documents and was surprised to see it was a decree to do with Nazi symbols. He quickly signed it and wrote at the bottom: _Get rid of every symbol of Hitler's Germany._

The next document he had to deal with which was the ownership of the Berghof after reading through it he writes at the bottom: _Give to Rommel."_

The final documents he had to look over and was surprised it was a new version of Joseph's Editors law. He read it and quickly signed it so he will be done for the morning with executive decrees.

* * *

Joseph was looking through the documents that had the name of every person who has been arrested when the letter from Joachim arrived. He opened it and quickly read through it he was surprised to see his name for Chancellor of the Reich.

That made him head of the government and President of the Reichstag. Joseph quickly wrote a reply that said: _I agree with all of these names._As soon as that was over he carried on looking through the documents and was surprised to see that Keitel and Jodl weren't arrested. When he had found that out he picked up his telephone and when he was through asked for," Wilhelm Canaris."

A few minutes later a voice said," _Canaris."_Joseph asked," Why weren't Keitel and Jodl arrested?"

Canaris replied," _They weren't because Field Marshal Bock told us to keep them under surveillance."_Joseph ordered," I am overriding that order and am ordering you to arrest all high ranking officials of the OKW."

Canaris voice came through one more time," _Received. They will be arrested by the afternoon."_Joseph then hung up and went back to the documents.

* * *

Admiral Wilhelm Canaris quickly walked down the corridors of the Kreigsmarine's headquarters towards Donitz and Raeder's office. They had been named the joint commanders in chief of the Navy.

When he arrived Canaris was let in immediately, Donitz looked up from his desk and asked," What does Goebbels want?"

Canaris answered smoothly," He want all high ranking officials of OKW arrested."

Raeder entered the office reading a file and said," Admiral you will arrest Field Marshal Keitel while your deputy Oster arrests General Jodl."

Canaris bowed his head and left the room to carry out the orders he had been given. As he was walking towards his office he saw men taking down the swastikas around the building.

He arrived at his and immediately picked up his phone and asked for Oster a minute later a voice said," _Sir are we arresting the OKW now?"_

Canaris answered," Yes you are arresting Jodl so have your men meet us at their headquarters."

Oster's voice was replaced by static as he replied," _Ye... They will ... In... 1..."_

Canaris hung up and grabbed his Luger from his desk drawer. After he did that he left the building to go to OKW headquarters.

When he arrived he saw two thousand soldiers surrounding the building, Canaris saw Oster standing in front of the entrance. He nodded at Oster and the soldiers then stormed into the building.

Canaris with ten men thundered into Keitel's office, when he entered he saw Keitel with Bock shaking hands. He shouted," Stand down Field Marshals!"

Bock raised his pistol but was quickly shot by a soldier, Keitel just stood there in a calm manner and allowed the soldiers to restrain him.

* * *

Joseph walked towards the Reichstag chamber as an hour ago he was inducted in as Chancellor of the Reich. The Reichstag had convened to vote on the Fuhrer's replacement, not knowing how Joseph and Albert had out maneuvered them.

Martin Bormman was finishing his speech to become Fuhrer when Joseph stormed in with his staff of office held by the new General-at-arms.

The Reichstag fell silent when they saw Joseph sit in the chair of the President of the Reichstag. He announced," Carry on!"

The next candidate for Fuhrer went on to make his speech followed by two more and then the vote was about to be held when Joseph ordered," There will be no vote. We already have a new Fuhrer in Joachim von Ribbentrop. He will be inducted in to office on Sunday."

Members began shouting and demanding the floor to speak. It was so loud that the General-at-arms Erich von Manstein began shouting," Order! I will have order! Order!"

The members fell silent after that as Joseph shouted," By my prerogative as Chancellor of the Reich I declare this house dismissed and dissolved! You are all cowards you sit here bickering in your wooden benches while it us that take brunt of public opinion! The new election will take place the day after the new Fuhrer is inducted. I direct the General-at-arms to detain Martin Bormman and escort every member out."

Joseph leaned back in his chair to watch Bormman be arrested for high treason. He looked up to see Rommel staring at him and he nodded. Joseph looked at the folder Rommel had given him and knew this could mean he could confess his feelings to Joachim.


	3. Chapter 3

The new Minister of Foreign Affairs, Franz von Papen was looking over the files of every ambassador he had when the British ambassador, Sir Neville Henderson burst in. Henderson slammed a document on the desk as Papen asked," What is the meaning of this?"

Henderson snarled," You will sign this treaty if you want to remain on good terms with the Allies."

Papen cautiously read through and when he looked up to reply he saw his office staff watching the commotion," I will not sign this as on this would require the Fuhrer to sign it."

Henderson smiled evily as he said," If you don't sign this you will find yourself at war."

Papen asked," Who told you to do this?"

Henderson replied," Unofficially Bock, officially Halifax."

Papen then picked up his phone and dialed a number only he was given. He said into the receiver," The Chancellor please."

Joseph's voice came through," _Yes_."

"Ambassador Henderson wants us to sign a treaty that restricts our army, economy and foreign affairs/policies." Papen replied

Joseph ordered," _Pass me over to him now!"_

Papen handed the phone over to Henderson who paled with every sentence Joseph said. He backed out of the office taking the treaty with him. Papen smirked to himself as he went back to his files.

* * *

Joachim looked at the letter he had just received which was about a very stupid request. Joseph stood next to him trying to hold in his laughter and Rommel was looking dumbstruck as he read the request.

Rommel muttered," Keitel wants to be released from prison to stand at the next Reichstag election and then kick you from office."

Joseph nodded and after calming down said," Moving on from that we need you to name the Vice-Chancellor and a Reichsmarschall."

Joachim shuffled through the papers on his desk till he found a certain paper. He replied," I was thinking, Erich von Manstein and Heinz Guderian for the position of joint Reichsmarschalls. For Vice-Chancellor, Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck.

Rommel said shocked," Two Reichsmarschalls. That has never been done, I agree with Vorbeck for Vice-Chancellor."

Joseph nodded in agreement as Joachim asked," Joseph can you leave the two of in private for a while as we need to talk about certain things." Joseph left the room quickly leaving Rommel and Joachim in the office alone.

Rommel asked curiously," What is it you want to talk about?"

Joachim replied," There are two things, the first one is why has Joseph look furious when we were told Bock was arrested."

Rommel answered," I don't know however that means he might be faking feelings for you."

Joachim said," It wouldn't surprise me you know how Hitler's inner circle behaved, arrange a meeting with Admiral Donitz to discuss this. Tell Canaris that he has the support of the state and if this."

Rommel asked," The next thing?"

Joachim replied," I want Göring and Heydrich pardoned and Himmler placed in Dachau which I plan to turn into a war criminal prison."

Rommel said," I understand Heydrich but why Göring?"

Joachim answered looking out of the window," Göring is respectable and will help us gain allies in the social circles. I want him to be made a Minister without Portfolio."

Rommel nodded and said," I have a list of people to be made Minister without Portfolio."

Joachim picked up the piece of paper and read it:

_Ministers without Portfolio_

_Franz Bracht_

_Paul Freiherr von Eltz-Rübenach_

_Ludwig Erhard_

_Karl Donitz_

_Walther von Braunsnitch_

_Franz Halder_

_Hugo Sperrle_

_Robert Ritter von Greim_

_Erich Raeder_

_Hans-Georg Freideburg_

_Friedrich Olbricht_

_Ludwig Beck_

_Alfred Saalwächter_

_Wilhelm Marschall_

_Rolf Carls_

_Ludwig von Reuter_

_Walter Model_

Joachim asked," Why are a lot of Werhmacht and Kreigsmarine commanders on this list?"

Rommel replied," It is better if they have positions in the cabinet so you can get the military's opinion on bills and amendments." Rommel then bowed his head, saluted and left th office.

* * *

Admiral Donitz walked through the grand hallway of the Reich Chancellery towards the Fuhrer's meeting. He knew it was about Speer's plans for Germania and Joachim wanted the Werhmacht, Luftwaffe and Kreigsmarine's opinions on it.

When he arrived at the office he saw Walther von Braunsnitch, Friedrich Olbricht and Robert Ritter von Greim standing around a massive table where Albert was making notes in folder, Joachim was looking at the largest model building on the table.

Joachim was asking," What will the new Reich Chancellery look like?"

Albert replied," You see the massive halls cconnected to the Volkshalle." He indicated the massive building "Every ministry, office, agency, military organisations and Reichstag members will have their offices. Your office, the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, Deputy Fuhrer and Ministers without Portfolio's offices will be in Volkshalle itself."

Joachim breathed out," Amazing however we have to defeat and have dominion over Europe and the rest of the world."

Braunsnitch said," We will have plans drawn to inavde Poland and after that the Benelux and France by the 1st September next year."

Olbricht muttered," We wanted to know if you want the reserve army to fight on the fronts."

Joachim replied," No now all of you get out apart from the Admiral.

Donitz took a seat after the others left but was surprised when Joachim just pushed a note in to his hand and said," Well done for the reforms made to the Kreigsmarine. You are dismissed."

Donitz bowed his head and left the office when he was in the grand hallway he opened the piece of paper and read it:

_Admiral_

_Investigate Goebbels we have suspicion that he is involved with a conspiracy. Take it slow._

Donitz crumpled the note in his hand and threw it in to a fire when he was exiting the Chancellery.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the 14th April 1938, 3 days from when Joachim would be sworn in as Fuhrer. The entire cabinet was waiting in the cabinet room waiting for the Chancellor and Fuhrer to arrive to the meeting.

Generalfieldmarchall Franz Halder was walking down the grand hallway when he heard the Fuhrer on the phone. He hid behind a cabinet and he could clearly hear the conversation.

"I know you are frustrated with America." Joachim's voice said in clear English which Halder only had a small understanding of.

Halder heard an unknown, American voice say," They expect you to begin a war and want to increase our training."

Joachim replied soothingly," I might have a solution."

The unknown voice said," Yes?"

"What if you came to Germany, I would make sure you are welcome and we would be able to see each other more instead of every December." Joachim muttered.

The voice replied," When can I come?"

Joachim said, rustling through pages of a book," I can get you on a boat tommorow to Brittany and then on a plane to Berlin. You would arrive on Sunday."

The voice said happily," I will be at, i'm guessing the New York dock."

Joachim laughed and replied," Yes now stay safe."

The voice said something Halder couldn't hear but he reeled back as he heard Joachim's reply," You too mein liebling."

Halder stumbled towards the cabinet meeting room in shock as he had found out the Fuhrer was in a affair with an American. A male American at that. He knew it was male as the voice was deep.

* * *

Joachim walked in to the cabinet room and saw his cabinet waiting for him, he saw Halder averting his eyes away from him and immediately knew Halder had heard him.

Joachim took his seat and indicated for the meeting to begin, Joseph gave his remarks but Joachim wasn't listening as he was looking at Halder. After a few minutes his attention focused on the meeting as Papen began his report," Relations with Italy and Franco are good. Japan not as good. Britain and her allies very bad."

Wilhelm Frick, the Reich Minister of War said," The new decrees in conscription have been working well. The Werhmacht has about two million men easily dwarfing the Belgian, Dutch, Danish, Norwegian, Polish, Swiss and Italian armies."

The Interior Minister, Konrad Adenaur went next," Public opinion is uncertain as they don't know how the Fuhrer will be. Other things like national security and immigration have never been better. Immigration hahas shot down to 500 migrants a year and people want a Ministry of Social Affairs created."

Konstantin von Neurath said," The revenue from taxes has decreased when Hitler died. Reforms have been put in but we won't get our normal revenue back till the next year."

All eyes turned to Joachim and he took it as a cue to give his orders to the Ministers gathered here," Minister Braun, you will pardon Hermann Göring and Reinhard Heydrich. Minister Frick as Transport Minister I want a ticket bought for a boat to Brittany delivered to an address you will get later. Also organise a plane to be at Brittany by Saturday and wait for a American captain. Minister Papen send a territory demand to Luxembourg and Liechtenstein you know what to aske for."

Joseph ordered," Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

Admiral Canaris was sitting at his desk when Halder marched up to him, he asked," What can I do for you Generalfieldmarchall?"

Halder answered," Does the Fuhrer have a relationship with an American captain?"

Canaris furrowed his brow but looked through his folders until he found the American list. He looked through it and said," Yes a John Smith born 1913 and an U.S intelligence officer with the rank of captain. The Fuhrer visited America in 1936 when he was 36."

Halder pressed," I mean a relationship as in an affair."

Canaris raised his eyebrow even more as he replied," Evidence does suggest they may have had a affair but why are you concerned?"

Halder replied," Smith may be coming to Germany and I know the Fuhrer is planning on legalising same-sex relationships but Goebbels has feelings for him."

Canaris snapped," Leave now and don't mention a word of this."

Halder smirked and marched out of the office with the blackmail in his mind. Canaris grinned as he picked up the receiver of the phone which was dislodged. "Mein Fuhrer should we investigate him?"

Joachim replied_," Yes."_

Canaris muttered in reply," Good day Mein Fuhrer."

* * *

Joseph slammed his hand against his mantle place as he thought about how he was losing power in the cabinet with the amount of new ministers. He poured a glass of whiskey as he slid in to a chair in front of the fireplace.

Joseph began to drink his sorrows away as he knew sooner or later he would be caught out. He couldn't believe he had to pretend to have feelings for that freak. He knew all about his relationship with the American.

He was about to get another bottle when a note was slid under his door. He pickked it up and read it:

_G_

_The Captain is coming to Germany he will arrive on Sunday . It is suspected he and the Fuhrer have a relationship._

_Destroy this note once read_

_H_

Joseph threw the paper into the fire and went to get another bottle of whiskey so he could get drunk lamenting over his fate.


End file.
